My Little Kingdom Hearts Pony
by RandomPerson65
Summary: Sora is sent to Equestria to protect the elements of harmony from Xehanort. But when Heartless and Nobodys show up and start attacking ponies, it's up to Sora to protect them while trying to uphold the world order. However that may be easier said than done. Especially when he has a few of them vying for his affection. On hold. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, RandomPerson65 here with a story/fan fic that has been inside my head and I finally said "Screw it, I'm going to write this story." So here I am. Anyway this is my very first fan fiction so if you people can take it easy on me I would greatly appreciate it. I will try to take all ideas into consideration for this story; however, since this is my first fan fic I will ****NOT**** accept any original characters. Sorry, my story. I will also be doing a Sonic and My Little Pony crossover as well. I will most likely alternate between updating this story and the other one. I will apologize ahead of time for any mistakes and if it takes me a while to upload a new chapter as I have a ten year old crappy, slow as hell computer that freezes all the time. Most of what I write will most likely not be planned as I will write what comes to me at the moment unless it makes no sense. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for the story. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.**

**Chapter 1:**

**A light in the sky**

"Hurry up Twilight what's taking so long. You were supposed to be at the picnic fifteen minutes ago." "Oops, sorry Rainbow Dash, I guess I lost track of time," said Twilight. Twilight is a lavender unicorn pony with purple eyes and a dark purple mane and tail with a pink stripe going down them. Her cutie mark is a purple six sided star. Rainbow is a cyan pegasus pony with magenta eyes and a purple, blue, green, red, orange, and yellow mane and tail. Her cutie mark is of a cloud shooting out a red, blue, and yellow lightning bolt.

Rainbow asks, "What were you doing anyway?" "I was a little behind on my astronomy so I was reading a book about it." Rainbow says, "You are such an egghead, but hurry up the others are already the picnic." "*Sigh* I wish you would stop calling me an egghead. Okay I'm ready. Let's go," Twilight says.

**Meanwhile at the Mysterious Tower**

"You summoned me Master Yen Sid," asked a spiky haired brunet. "Yes Sora, I have a very important task for you," said Master Yen Sid. "What is it," asked Sora. "Does it have anything to do with Xehanort?" "Unfortunately yes Sora," Yen Sid said in a grave tone. "I have recently gained some information that suggests that Xehanort is on the move and is after some very powerful magic that, if in his possession, we will stand no chance against him." "If I may ask Master, what is this magic," Sora asks. Yen Sid smiles and says, "You of all people should know what this magic is Sora. It is the magic of friendship." Sora grins widely, placing his hand behind his head.

Then his smile gradually fades as he asks, "What will happen if Xehanort gets hold of the magic of friendship?" Grimly, Yen Sid says, "If Xehanort gets the magic of friendship into his clutches then no one will ever be friends again. What he hopes to gain is that if no one is friends with one another then we will be no match against him." "Well don't worry Master. Me, Donald, and Goofy can handle it," Says Sora. "I'm sorry Sora, but I have need of Donald Goofy elsewhere. But I am sure you can handle it yourself," Says Yen Sid. "And don't worry Sora as I am sure you will find more friends while you're there." Smiling Sora says, "You're right Master Yen Sid and don't worry, I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't Sora," Yen Sid said smiling. "You will be taking the Gummi Ship to this world; the coordinates are already in the ship's computer. But I will warn you Sora, I have no clue as to what this world is like. While there you must be careful what you do and what you say. Remember, no one must know about the other worlds." "Yes sir, I will leave immediately," Said Sora. "Good luck to you Sora," Yen Sid said as Sora left the room.

**Equestria**

"C'mon Twilight pick up the pace everyone is waiting," Rainbow yelled impatiently. Panting Twilight says, "I'm *pant* running *pant* as fast as *pant* I can Rainbow. Not everyone *pant has your stamina and *pant* speed you know." "Yeah I know and that's why I'm Equestria's fastest flyer," said Rainbow. "I know Rainbow, you've told all of that so many times already," said Twilight. "Look we're here now, can you stop whining Rainbow?" "Fine" Rainbow said crossing her hooves.

The duo trots up to four other ponies and Twilight says, "Hey girls, sorry I'm late. I had some reading to catch up on." "Oh it's quite alright Twilight dear. We were just about to start," said Rarity. Rarity is a white unicorn pony with an elegant curled purple mane and tail. Her cutie mark is of three blue diamonds. "I-if that was okay with you Twilight," said Fluttershy. Fluttershy is a shy, yellow pegasus pony with a pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark is of three pink butterflies.

"Of course it is Shy, Twilight here wouldn't mind at all, would she Pinkie," asked Applejack. Applejack is an orange earth pony with white freckles, a blonde mane and tail that ends in a ponytail, and wears a brown Stetson. "OfcoursenotImeanwhywouldsheit'sapartyandIdon'tknowwhowouldwanttowaitforapartImeanIwouldn't," said Pinkie Pie without taking a single breath. Pinkie Pie is a hyper-active pink earth pony with a poofy dark pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark is of three blue balloons.

"A simple "no" was all I was lookin fer Pinkie," said Applejack. "Well anyway let's get started, I'm starving," said Rainbow Dash. Rarity says, "I conquer darling. I too would enjoy some food." "Then what're we waitin for, let's dig in," exclaimed Applejack. Just as they were about to start eating, a loud boom echoed and the girls all turned wide eyed and saw **SOMETHING** fall from the sky and land in the Everfree Forest with a loud crash. Rainbow Dash exclaims, "What the buck was that!?"

**Oh my god I'm done. I used to complain about authors not uploading fast enough but now I know how hard it is. Even though it is short this took me several hours. I described the Mane Six but not Master Yen Sid and Sora. I did this because everyone who reads this should know what they look like. Anyway guys that was the first chapter. I will say this, the more people review, the faster I will try and upload a new chapter.**


	2. Ponies?

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for My Little Kingdom Hearts Pony. I haven't uploaded a new chapter to this story because I was working on my other story, Sonic and the Black Pony Knight. If you haven't read it I would appreciate it if you would go check it out. Anyway here is my plan for the chapter uploading. Say I upload this on Wednesday (which I will) Thursday will be a break and Friday I will upload a new chapter for my other story, then break, then I will upload a new chapter for this story. Now to thank my reviewers.**

**Sonicfan99**

**Normal-is-boring-96**

**X6478x**

**Thanks for reviewing. As for the guest who said, "Type your review here…" no idea what you meant. If you have any questions regarding my story, please don't hesitate to ask. I want to make the story make as much sense as possible.**

_**Italics' is thought**_

**Anyway on to de CHAPY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ponies!?**

"I don't know what that thing was Rainbow," said Twilight. "But whatever it was it landed in the Everfree Forest." "I say we go check it out," said Rainbow. "Oh you mean go in there," Rarity said. "But my hooves will get all dirty and I just had a hooficure." Applejack jest sighed and said, "Quit your bellyachin' Rarity. We have to go check that thing out in case it's dangerous." "Exactly Applejack," said Twilight. "Whatever it is I hope that it's friendly," Fluttershy said softly. "Ooh ooh if it is friendly I can't wait to throw a party for it," Pinkie exclaimed.

"We're not going to get answers sitting out here. Let's go girls," said Twilight. So the girls trotted into the forest in search of what that falling object was. They mostly walked in silence until Rainbow asked, "So what do you think that thing was?" "Ah don't know Rainbow, but whatever it was it sure looked blocky," said Applejack. "Maybe it was a—oof," exclaimed Fluttershy as she tripped over something. "Fluttershy, are you okay darling," asked Rarity.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Rarity. Thanks for asking," Fluttershy said. "See girls, this is no place for a lady. If that had been me my mane would have gotten all dirty," Rarity said. "Huh that's strange," said Twilight. "What's strange Twi," asked Applejack. "What Fluttershy tripped over," Twilight said. The girls crowded together in a circle to see what Fluttershy tripped over. "What the hay is that," asked Rainbow. What they were looking at was a cylinder that had a hole in the end. "Well whatever it is there are more of them" said Twilight. There were more of the cylinders but also some strange cube-like blocks.

"Look there's somepony out here," Fluttershy exclaimed. Indeed there was, it appeared to be a caramel brown stallion with a spiky mane and tail. He was wearing a black and red hoodie. "He's injured, we need to get him to the hospital," said Twilight said. She picked him up with her magic and they hurried to Ponyville Hospital.

**Ponyville Hospital**

**Sora's POV (I want to see how well I do with this)**

_Where am I? Is this a dream? Oh my head. What happened?_ Sora's eyes flew wide open as he remembered what happened. _That's right; I was on my way to the world where I needed to protect the magic of friendship from Xehanort. Just as I was about to land I was attacked by Heartless ships and crash landed. I just hope the Gummi Ship survived the crash._ Sora then heard voices and decided to pretend to still be asleep until he knew if the voices were friendly. "…walking to find out what had crashed into the Everfree Forest and we found him lying near some rubble," said a female voice. _So much for the Gummi Ship._

"Well he appears to be fine so as soon as he wakes up he can leave," said a slightly older female voice. "Well that's a relief," I accidentally said aloud. "Oh how long have you been awake," asked the younger voice. Since my cover had been blown I decided to open my eyes and see who I was talking to. "Not very lon-," I cut off. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. To my surprise when I rubbed my eyes instead of hands I had hooves! But other than that I was talking to a pony!

Now this would surprise me if this hadn't happened before when I was in Simba's world. Not wanting to give away that I wasn't from this world I went with it. "Not for very long, just enough to hear you say I could leave. If I may ask what are your names?" "Oh forgive me. I am Twilight Sparkle but just call me Twilight," said the younger one. She was lavender with a dark purple mane and tail with a lavender streak going through them. "And I am Nurse Red Heart," said the older one. "What is your name," asked Twilight. "My name is Sora," I said.

**I know its short but I wanted to get done in time. In the next chapter, Sora meets the rest of the Mane Six and there will be some action in that chapter. Leave a review of what you thought about it and what I could do better at. PEACE!**


End file.
